


Destiny

by SuccubustyKisses



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Beta Keith (Voltron), Idiots in Love, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Lance (Voltron), Oviposition, Slave Shiro, if def has oviposition, scattering of angst, they def have sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:08:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23415049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuccubustyKisses/pseuds/SuccubustyKisses
Summary: Lance flings his arms around the Alpha, startling him awake. He blinks in confusion, but otherwise seems content not to move. “I want a baby!”Still watching the Alpha on the floor Keith steps closer. “Lance you know we can’t, I-“Lance places the brush down beside him before moving his hands up to the top of the Alpha’s head. He leans forward, anger radiating off of him in waves. “I. Want. A. Baby.”Holding his hands up in a placating manner Keith hopes will calm Lance down he tries again. “I heard you. I just don’t think we’re in a good enough place to have kids right now.”“Really?” Lance stands up, hiking his gown to show a flash of blue lace as he steps over the seemingly uncaring Alpha and stomps up to get in his face. “That’s your argument? We’re filthy rich. Could retire and still afford anything we ever want, for the rest of our lives. So, why can’t we have a baby?”
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance/Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Shiro (Voltron), Lance/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 459





	Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This piece is based off of the beautiful art by macabre found here: 
> 
> https://leadernovaandthemacabre.tumblr.com/post/177314403492/as-inspired-by-this-post-by-metalotaku-da-a
> 
> This piece also has a story WRITTEN by macabre in the works right now! So please go check it out at: 
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/23298151/chapters/55800307

Bored. Lance is bored. Sure he’s rich, and popular, and knows all the good gossip, but that doesn’t make his husband any less busy and him any less bored. Usually shopping cheers him up. But here he is, his 2 attendants and 4 of his 5 guards weighed down with all the shit he’s purchased and he’s still so _bored_.

He sighs, looking down at the plush narwhal in his hands. If only he wasn’t so alone. Sure he has his attendants, but they're just generic yes men, and his guards, but they rarely ever even speak to him. Hired by Keith to keep him safe while he's gone. Like he can’t protect himself. If only he had someone to share his day with. 

Family. He misses his family. Moving to Altea was his dream, and he fulfilled it. But, now that he’s gotten everything he's ever wanted; a hot loving husband, more money than he could dream of, people eating out of his hands, the best house money can buy… Well he's lonely. Maybe he can get his family to move in with him. He misses the pitter patter of tiny little feet. 

A shout draws his attention from the plush toy to the window. People are crowding, a few screams echo through the air. Humming in curiosity he practically skips out of the store in search of the excitement, plush toy still clutched tightly in his fist. 

His guards easily clear a path in the crowd leading him towards the center. A feral growl fills the air triggering a shiver to run down Lance’s spine. His two attendants fall to their knees, two of his guards following shortly after. Lance raises a brow of interest, eyes trailing over the crowd. 90% of them are down on the floor, some fully on their backs, some on their belly, a few on their knees. 

A figure runs past with long, black hair striped with white. Lance would have snickered about it looking like he had a skunk attached to his head if he wasn’t so damn curious. He turns to the two men in the center of the circle, fighting to get back to their feet after the powerful Alpha's command. One of the men is holding chains in his hands, while the other clutches a long staff, lit at the end with a sparking blue light. 

Lance steps forward, grabbing the guard with the staff by the wrist. “Excuse me sir.” He twists hard until the man opens his hand and drops the staff. “Please, tell me who that was?”

The man turns an angry growl up at him, but freezes when his eyes focus on Lance's face. Swallowing so hard Lance could see his adam's apple bob he nods. “Mr. McClain. Of course. That was just a new slave from Lubos’ shop. He escaped as we were transferring him to his display cage.” 

“Hm…” Lance lets go of the man, kicking the staff away as he turns. Glancing around he sees most of the crowd still on the ground. “Guards. Go get that man.”

“Yes, Sir.” Two of the guards that remain on their feet turn, rushing after the skunk haired man. They hold their noses high in the air as they track his overpowering scent. 

Smiling to himself Lance looks down at the narwhal still clutched tightly in his hand. “An Alpha as strong as that would be wasted in Lubos’ shop. I will be taking him, and since he’s not trained at all, I’m only going to pay a third of the costs.”

“But, Mr. McClain-“

“Argue with me again and I won’t pay anything.” Lance glares down at the two men as he hears another loud shout coming towards them. Smiling at the bubbles of excitement in his chest Lance practically skips through the crowd, walking up to his guards as they drag the angry Alpha back towards him. 

He steps around the guards to look down into angry brown eyes. “Hello, handsome. How would you like to be a free man?”

* * *

War does terrible things to people. Shiro knew this going into it. But, he wanted to see the stars and to prove his worth as an Alpha. Wanted everyone to see how strong he was when he came back in victory. Plus, flying a warship in space _was_ pretty fucking cool. 

Yes, Shiro knew war changed people. What he didn’t know was how. He didn’t think about the possibility of the enemies having people who could shoot lightning out of their hands. People who weren’t affected at all by his Alpha command. People who enjoyed the finer things in life. If those finer things included murder, enslavement, torture, and forcing people to fight each other to the death for their amusement. 

So yes, Shiro went into war excited to pilot a fancy spaceship. But, he left an arm down, covered in scars, and half crazed from lack of contact with humanity. Well, other than brutally murdering them in order to save his own hide. So, when his captors grew bored of him he expected to be killed publicly. I mean, why would they change their MO now? So when he was dragged out of his cage in chains and handed off to an excited, green, portly man he was, to say the least, confused. But who was he to argue with not dying?

They lock him up in a ship and were nice enough to give him a window so he isn’t completely in the dark on the long trip through space. When the ship starts slowing down on earth he gets a spark of hope. Maybe the war is over? Is he finally free and coming home? But, why would they keep him in chains and not talk to him? Perhaps they’re just scared he’s gone crazy. He can understand that. 

The ship docks at a large building, bustling full of people, happy families going in empty handed and coming out with arms filled with bags. A mall? Why is he at a mall? Maybe they intend to kill him after all, here for his own people to see. His heart sinks, not even bothering to fight when two men come to drag him out. One grabs his chains while the other points a sparking staff at his back. 

Shiro rolls his eyes at the staff. After everything he’s been through these past few years he highly doubts their fancy cattle prod will do much. He follows them peacefully through the mall, eyes shifting every which way to take everything in. This definitely looks like earth, but it's filled with much more than humans now. Creatures of many shapes, sizes, and colors all seem to live peacefully together. Lucky them. 

They arrive at a darkened store, following the fat green man inside. Shiro frowns, as his eyes take in his surroundings. The shop is filled wall to wall with cages, giving barely any movement room to their occupants of all ranges of breed and race. Most look starved and defeated, ready and waiting for death. Probably welcoming it with open arms.

Ah, so they sold him into the slave trade. They move towards a cage in the center of the store, and the large man who is clearly in charge opens the gate. “Go on now.” He says in a nasally voice. “Unchain him and put him inside. This one will make me back my cost in triplicate.” 

The man with the staff points it at him again. Shiro barely resists the urge to snort at him, eyes trailing over the shop again. The fat alien doesn’t smell of any class, so he assumes him immune to his Alpha commands. But, he's also large and slow moving, clearly enjoying the lavish life slave trade gives to him. The other two are Alpha, but their scents are weak, so they're either wearing blockers or they aren’t very strong. The shop owner probably hires weaker ones so he can further line his pockets.

Hiding a smirk behind the curtain of his hair he waits. Slowly the Alpha that held his chains unlocks them. First he frees his feet, then his hands, and finally the chain wrapped tightly around his neck. As soon as the collar is no longer pressed against his glans Shiro lets out a growl. Loud and vicious and backed up with a wave of his powerful Alpha scent. 

Both Alphas flinch back, the fat man cowering quickly behind the cage Shiro was supposed to be placed in. The staff shoots forward, obviously aimed for his stomach. Shiro easily avoids the spark, sending an overconfident grin towards the group before turning and booking it out into the busy mall. 

“Get him you fools or you’ll be sold with the rest of the stock!!” The portly man yells as Shiro exits the shop. He weaves easily through the crowd as he hears them clambering after him. It's unfortunate that he didn’t account for his body’s exhaustion from lack of nutrients, or the fact of how fast the two much healthier Alpha are. They catch up to him quickly, tossing the chains at his feet and sending him crashing to his knee with a hard, painful bang. 

People around them scream. Shiro doesn’t care. He flips around, ripping the chains from his ankles, and letting out a shout of pain when he feels a shock of electricity collide with his shoulder blade. Turning a glare to the man with the staff he lets out a loud growl. Wrapping his fingers around the head of the staff, he yanks it forward, baring his teeth as he drags the weaker Alpha closer. 

He let out another, louder growl, pushing a silent command into it as he glares into terrified, wide eyes. He hears gasps all around him, the thud of bodies falling to the floor, and still he pushes. He pushes until the man he holds turns his eyes away. Until he drops to the ground in submission. 

Grin spreading across his face, Shiro stands, not even bothering to take in the crowd around him. Most of them have dropped in various states of submission. Turning on his heels he runs, weaving through the people scattering the floor and towards his freedom. 

Home. He's back on Earth, he just has to escape this town and he can finally be free. Just has to get out of this mall. Just a little bit further. He can see the doors, the sunlight streaming in through their glass surface. 

The scent of another Alpha hits him just before the body does, tackling him to the ground and effectively pinning him down with trained precision. Another Alpha soon joins the first, leaning down to grab his arm. Together the two easily secure their hold on him and began dragging him back through the mall. 

He shouts. Flails. Tries to free himself. Tries to bend the will of the men holding him captive, but quickly finds himself back in the open area where he’d escaped the slave trader's goons.

The Alphas stop and the calming scent of the ocean fills the air. Soft clicks echo through the near silent mall as a pair of heeled black boots walk casually into view. Shiro’s eyes shoot up following the leather of the boots to an expensive lace lined dress, and further up into amused, blue eyes framed in soft brown curls. “Hello handsome. How would you like to be a free man?” 

Shiro growls, tries to force the Omega in front of him to comply, to bend to his will. But the blue eyed man only smiles down at him, brow raised expectantly. “How about we make a deal? I’m willing to buy out your contract. You come live in the life of luxury with me, and help me get what I want. In return, once I have the thing I need you for, you will be free to decide what you want to do. Beyond helping me get what I want you are free to do whatever, so long as you stay with myself, my husband, or one of my employees. So, do we have a deal?” 

Shiro’s arms are released as the Omega holds his hand out to him, brow still raised, waiting. Shiro blinks, looking from his amused blue eyes to the delicate hand in front of him, nails painted a sparkling blue that match his eyes. He glances over to the way he knows the exit is, and back up to the Omega again. Finally looking down he swallows, clears his throat and tries to speak. A frown pulls his lips at the squeak of misuse that comes out. Sighing loudly he clears his throat and tries again. “I’ll be free?” 

“And spoiled. You won’t have to work for anything. Everything you can possibly want will be at your beck and call, and you only have to do one little thing in return. So, what do you say?” The Omega bobs his hand to draw his attention back to it.

Shiro nods, slowly placing his fingers in the omega’s delicate hand. He startles at the hidden strength behind such a delicate form when he’s easily pulled to his feet. The Omega grins up at him. “My name is Lance McClain.” The omega pulls his hand back, waving over to a group of expensively dressed people, most of them alien. He hands a card off to one of them, a blue alien woman with huge, bug-like eyes. They exchange no words, the alien simply taking the card and pressing it into her pocket.

Lance smiles, turning to look back up at him. “What is your name, dear?”

“Takashi Shirogane.” Shiro watches as Lance whispers to the two smaller forms in the group, the bug eyed woman and one that reminds him of a wolf. He waves them off dismissively, not even acknowledging their bows. Turning back to him completely Lance gives Shiro an encouraging smile. “But, I used to go by Shiro.”

“Well, Shiro. How would you like to go home and take a well deserved bath?” 

Shiro smiles in happiness for the first time in what has probably been years. “I would love that, I’m sure I smell terrible.”

* * *

War is a bitch. The constant state of unrest in the universe is just exhausting. Being a Blade for the Marmora assassins is the dream job for all low ranking families, and even some of the high ranking ones. Young Alphas train nonstop, learning how to kill, claiming it's for their chance to serve in the armies and protect their people. But, what they all really want is to pass the trials and be accepted and trained by Marmora. 

Keith remembers growing up, his father was always out of the house earning what money he could to support him. But, that left Keith home alone a lot, and Keith got bored easily. Way too easily. So, when he discovered the glory that was obstacle course contests on the television Keith was hooked. 

Young Keith rearranged his entire house, much to his father’s confused dismay, and trained non-stop. When he came of age and presented openly as a Beta everyone around him seemed surprised, but Keith was too busy having fun to care. It wasn’t until Keith was 16 that he even understood what Marmora was, other than a scary story parents told to bad kids in an attempt to get them to behave.

When he turned 18 he got the chance to try out. At first they tried to turn him away at the door. “Alphas only.” They huffed looking down on him with disgusted glares. So Keith did what any irrational 18 year old who practiced parkour almost his whole life would do, he climbed the wall and broke in. 

Some assassins, they didn’t even see him sneak past. After he got through all the trials he was rewarded with the chance for training in Altea. He was excited until they told him he could only bring his mate and children with him. So being the act-first-think-later type that he is, he went and eloped with his boyfriend of six months that very night. 

Lance was happy to marry him, and even more happy to move out of their small town and into the bustling city of Altea. Marmora set them up in a small studio apartment with a shared bathroom they had to split between the entire floor of new recruits. But, Keith worked hard, trained hard, and was a full blown member of Marmora within months, and one of the highest ranking ones within a year. Unfortunately, this left Lance home alone a lot more than he liked. 

As soon as he had the money Keith hired Lance a bodyguard. Not because he thought his headstrong mate needed the protection, but because he didn’t want Lance to be alone. When his bodyguard gave his report at the end of the week Keith was shocked, and even more proud. Lance had found his way into the social circle of the higher ranking Omega of Altea. He’d been gaining and selling information on the side. Using his endotype to his advantage to make them more money. 

They were some of the richest people in Altea within two years of moving there. People whispered about the Blue Lion, the best private investigator in the business. Children were told horror stories of the Red Lion. In most of the tales a normal lion’s coat was permanently dyed red from the blood it had spilled. Keith loved his job, and his husband. He just hoped his husband would always love him back, even with him always being away on business.

Pulling his bike through the gates of their estate Keith hopes Lance is home. To say he's missed his husband after being away for three months is an understatement. He parks in the garage next to Lance’s sparkly blue convertible and heads for the door to the house, surprised when a guard quickly runs out to block his path.

“Move, I’m not in the mood for reports.” Keith growls. 

The Alpha shakes his head, holding his hands up in a placating manner. “I just came to warn you, sir. It’s Master Lance.”

Keith’s heart stops and he spins around wide eyed to stare at the guard. “What's happened to Lance?”

“Ah- nothing Sir.” The Alpha swallows hard, his adam's apple bobbing with the movement. “Master Lance is perfectly safe, he jus-“

“If he’s safe then I don’t care.” Keith turns back around and opens the door, stepping into the house. 

“He bought a slave sir!” The guard rushes forward before the door can shut in his face. “An Alpha slave.”

Keith stops walking, brows furrowing together in confusion. “I’m sorry, he what?”

“When we went to the market today he bought a _very powerful_ Alpha who had almost escaped from enslavement. The only reason he didn’t was because Master Lance had us go after him.” The guard opens his mouth, probably to continue his rambling, but Keith doesn’t care to hear anymore from him. 

Moving quickly Keith runs down the hall, grabbing the banister as soon as he can to flip over it and onto the steps. Taking them two at a time he follows his nose to find his mate. When he reaches the top the other guard on duty quickly moves out of the way of the door so Keith can rush through and into his and Lance’s room. 

“Lance!” Keith calls out. “The guards are scaring me! They said you bought a-“

Lance sits on the bench at the foot of their bed, wearing one of his silky nightgowns that Keith loves to see him in. He looked up at him proudly, waving the brush in his hand in greeting. Between his legs a muscular, scarred Alpha sits, wearing nothing more than a towel around his waist. He's hunched over, possibly asleep while Lance brushes his damp hair. 

“Alpha…” Keith stares down at the dozing man. Even in his state of drowsiness and undress Keith can tell he's powerful. Possibly more powerful than all of the guards Keith has hired. 

“I did!” Lance chirps in excitement, the brush resuming its movements in the stranger's long hair. “Isn’t he cute?”

Keith can practically see hearts coming off of Lance in his blissful excitement. “… Why?” Keith sighs, curious despite his worries.

Lance flings his arms around the Alpha, startling him awake. He blinks in confusion, but otherwise seems content not to move. “I want a baby!” 

Still watching the Alpha on the floor Keith steps closer. “Lance you know we can’t, I-“

Lance places the brush down beside him before moving his hands up to the top of the Alpha’s head. He leans forward, anger radiating off of him in waves. “ _I. Want. A. Baby_.”

Holding his hands up in a placating manner Keith hopes will calm Lance down he tries again. “I heard you. I just don’t think we’re in a good enough place to have kids right now.” 

“Really?” Lance stands up, hiking his gown to show a flash of blue lace as he steps over the seemingly uncaring Alpha and stomps up to get in his face. “That’s your argument? We’re filthy rich. Could retire and still afford anything we ever want, for the rest of our lives. So, why can’t we have a baby?”

 _Okay, so he has a point_. Sighing loudly Keith drops his hands. “Okay, so we are in the right place, but I love my job… And I know you love yours! We can’t keep them up with-“

“I can move my family into town to help.” Lance looks smug, he can tell Keith is going to lose this battle, like most of the arguments they have.

“What about him?” Keith waves a hand at the Alpha who still sits cross legged on the floor, his hands under his chin and elbows on his knees as he watches them talk. He looks amused. _It’s rather cute._

“Shiro will be a good, loyal boy. Like a bodyguard with benefits, until I successfully carry a child to term. Then his contract is fulfilled and he’s free to do whatever he wants.” Lance smiles down at the Alpha, a look of adoration in his eyes. “We already discussed all the details of his stay.”

Hesitant Keith looks back up at Lance. “And… If I say no?”

Lance’s blue eyes spark with challenge. “You won’t.”

_He’s right._

“Fine. But I want to make sure this Alpha you picked is worthy.” Keith tries for nonchalant instead of the defeat he truly feels. “Not just any Alpha will do.” His eyes focus back on the scarred Alpha who sits smirking smugly up at him.

_I should have come home sooner._

* * *

Sleeping with others wasn’t a strange thing to Shiro. Being in the army meant sharing spaces with fellow Alpha, and being a prisoner of war had him sharing a small cell with large groups of prisoners he later had to kill. But, this also brought about paranoia and restless nights. Shiro learned quickly how to sleep lightly, waking up at the smallest shift. 

So when the overly soft bed underneath him shifts he opens his eyes. The room is still dark, shadows of shapes around him reminding him he's no longer locked away in a cage, but a large, lavish home. He hears shuffling, nearly silent, followed by the click of the door opening and closing. 

Pushing himself up on his arms he looks down at Lance’s still peacefully sleeping face, his arms wrapped tightly around a pillow. _Where did Keith go?_ Frowning, Shiro slides carefully off the bed, padding on bare feet he walks to the door and tugs it open.

Sticking his nose in the air Shiro sniffs, picking up the trace scent of chocolate. _Keith._ Following his nose Shiro moves effortlessly through the halls, stalling a moment when he comes face to face with a guard, but the guard simply nods at him and continues his round of solitaire on the coffee table.

He walks through the large rooms and out a door into the dark, starry night. The yard of the estate is huge. The front is beautifully decorated with flowers and trees, while the back has intricate constructs. When Lance took Shiro around to show him everything he was confused by the strange back yard built like a giant, much harder than what he remembers from boot camp training ground. Now as he watches Keith he understands why. 

To say Keith is impressive is a major understatement. He moves quickly, easily jumping from wall to wall and up what would be at least two floors before easily slipping through a small hole in one of them and shifting through a metal tube. Shiro watches with rapt attention as he easily pulls himself out the other side and flips through the air grabbing onto the opposing brick wall. 

He watches until Keith has gone through every obstacle on the grounds with perfect precision. When Keith reaches the end he stands tall on top of a wall, turning to look down at Shiro in the twilight. “Are you just going to stand in the shadows and stare?”

Shiro huffs. He figured Keith knew he was there, it isn’t like he's trying to hide. “Well if you expect me to do what you just pulled off then I’m sorry to disappoint you. But, there is no way I will fit through most of those small spaces.”

Taking a few choice jumps Keith lands softly on the sand under the obstacles. With confident strides the Beta walks up to him, giving a smug grin. “What’s wrong, Alpha? Scared?”

“Of your training grounds, not really. Of you on the other hand?” Shiro grins back down at him. “Fucking terrified.”

An indignant snort echoes through the air as Keith turns around. “I’m not so dense that I don’t understand sarcasm.”

“But yet you are so untrusting that you can’t tell the truth from a lie.” Shiro taps his nose when Keith turns around with a scowl. “Maybe you should train your nose instead of your body.”

“What do you get out of this?” Keith’s brows furrow adorably in confusion.

Shiro sighs loudly. “Other than the obvious? I get to rest. Lance told me you were a member of special forces in the war. But, I think he's stretching the truth. In fact, I know who you are. I’ve met you before, back before I was captured. You’re a Blade of the Marmora Elite. As soon as I saw your picture hanging in the halls I knew who you were. Honestly, I was kinda hoping you’d come home and just kill me.”

“What?” 

With a shrug Shiro continues. “I wasted my life thinking I was one of the best. You actually are. I was captured and well, it doesn’t get any better from there. Not until now, that is.” Shiro moves over to the start of the obstacle course and glances up at the walls. “Look, I promise to be a good little slave, do whatever I’m told. I just need time to get back on my feet. So I can figure out who I am and what I want. So, why not kill two birds with one stone and give your husband what he wants too?”

Keith follows him slowly. “When did you see me?”

Looking back and forth from two walls Shiro hums. “I think it was a place called Baku? The planet was mostly ice. My squadron was there to resupply when an enemy group attacked.” Nodding to himself he settles a foot on one of the walls before using his hands on the other to push himself up. He slowly crawls up between the walls. “It was a peaceful planet, most people went there for their luxury spa. So we were all relaxing, no one expected it. Obviously we did terribly. I thought I was going to die that day.” 

Gripping the lip at the top of the wall his hands are on Shiro kicks off the other and pulls himself up onto the top, unsurprised when Keith quickly makes it to the top of the opposing wall. “I remember that.”

“Yeah, you came in like an Alpha on a mission. You didn’t even have any weapons, but you were still taking them down like they were nothing, and while you distracted them your teammate that I couldn’t see took 'em out. One by one. The best sniper I’ve ever encountered. Every hit was an instant kill.” Hopping off the wall Shiro darts quickly across the metal tube and hops onto the brick wall, pulling himself up again and waiting for Keith to join him. “You were amazing, and you left before I could even talk to you.”

Keith rolls his eyes waiting for Shiro to continue the course. They move together throughout all the obstacles, landing in the sand on the end with a thud. “I’m impressed.” Keith turns to look up at him, brushing the sand off his hands. “I’ll admit. You seem like a very capable Alpha. Clearly a strong bloodline.”

“Thanks.” Shiro laughs at Keith’s unamused face.

“I’m still thinking about it.” Keith turns away. “But, I will let you in on a secret. I wasn’t on the frozen planet for work, we were there on vacation. A honeymoon Lance never got to have.”

“What?” Shiro frowns in confusion. “But then who- wait… _Lance was the sniper?_ ”

Grinning in amused pride Keith walks to the door intent on going back inside. “Like I said. Not just any Alpha can be with us. Come on, let's make breakfast before Lance wakes up.”

“Okay, but only if you do the cooking.”

* * *

Twist.

Fold.

Tuck.

Rearrange.

Remove.

Replace.

Sniff. 

Dissatisfaction.

Lance frowns down at the mass of fabrics below him. He can smell himself, clear as day. He can smell his mate, properly woven within the cloth. But, no matter how much he grabbed of Shiro’s stuff, all his dirty clothing, the sheets from their bed, the blanket he naps with on the couch. He can barely smell his Alpha woven in with the rest of the fabrics in his nest.

Something is wrong.

He grabs a sheet from the pile, yanking it out with an angry screech. Quickly followed by another piece of fabric, and then another, until his nest is nothing but a mattress on the floor and a scattering of fabric around the room. He grabs a basket from the corner, quickly snatching up all of Shiro's clothing and stuffing them inside. He crushes them down before adding in a few of the blankets and sheets then topping it off with a couple of pillows. 

When he opens the door his attendant is there, face turned away in respect, not wanting to look in on his nest. He steps forward, shoving the basket into her arms with more force than is necessary and turning to slam the door shut behind him. Stomping down the hall Lance lifts his nose to the air, unsurprised to not find the scent he’s searching for.

Letting out a frustrated huff he follows a different scent instead, latching on to the familiar smell of s'mores made over a campfire. As he draws closer to the kitchen his nose picks up the barely there scent of his Alpha, lavender and cedar. Voices reach his ears and he knows he was right to follow his hunch, figuring wherever he found Keith he would also find Shiro. The two have been practically attached at the hip since Keith took time off of work to spend more time to get to know him.

He walks into the room, his attendant close behind, and glares. They stand at the counter, arms brushing together as they cut up vegetables. Laughter fills the air as Keith sends snide remarks about Shiro’s terrible cooking. Normally Lance would find it cute. He would smile, sigh, and be pleased his chosen mates were getting along.

Right now it just pisses him off.

Anger flows off of him in waves, tainting his scent with a bitter tang as he waits for them to notice him. It doesn’t take long, Keith jerking his head up, wide violet eyes settling on him. Shiro gives Keith a confused look before turning his own head to finally notice Lance is in the room. He frowns, scooting to the side away from Keith, obviously confused about the reason for Lance’s fury.

“Lance?” Keith sets his knife down, moving around the counter to walk up to him. He settles a hand on his shoulder but Lance ignores it. His anger solely focused on his Alpha. “What’s wrong?”

“Why are you masking your scent?” Lance crosses his arms, glaring down Shiro as he flinches, hunching down as if trying to make himself smaller. “Do not cower like some weak little bitch. You are my chosen Alpha. I expect you to act like it. Now answer me. Why are you masking your scent?”

“Lance, what are you talking about?” Keith's own scent fills his nose, an attempt to calm him down. Calloused fingers rub along his neck in a soothing press he wants to melt into, but he’s just too angry.

“His scent, Keith. I can’t find it on anything.” Lance uncrosses his arms, stepping away from his mate and up to the counter, he slams his hands down on the surface. “I know for a fact you have an overpowering, strong scent. So why is it nowhere in this house?”

Shiro blinks slowly, a sigh escaping his lips as he draws himself back up to his full height. All signs of his former timid nature gone as he glares back down at Lance. “It isn’t my place to leave my scent all over someone else’s stuff. I'm just a slave. I know my position.”

Eyes going wide Lance feels his mouth opening, jaw dropping in shock. “Are you fucking kidding me?”

“Lance…”

“No Keith, you are not going to stop me.” Lance turns, pointing a violent glare at his mate before turning further to the attendant, standing in the doorway awkwardly clutching the overflowing basket. “Bring that over here.” 

“Yes, Sir.” The attendant nods, head bent low in respect as she gives Keith a wide berth to come up next to Lance. Turning back to the counter, Lance looks at the food set out on it with a frown. Deeming it unimportant he quickly shoves it to the floor, knives clattering loudly in the silent air. Satisfied, he grabs the basket from his attendant and upturns it, dumping the contents onto the cleared surface.

“Scent them.” He looks back up at Shiro, challenging him to disobey. The Alpha swallows hard, looking down at the stack of his own clothes, mixed in with blankets and pillows.

Brown eyes move up, meeting with blue before moving further over his shoulder, presumably to look at Keith. Lance slams his hands on the counter again, drawing the attention back to himself. “If you’re just a slave then you should remember who you belong to.”

Shiro seems to startle at that, guilt overtaking his features, realizing he offended Lance with his earlier words. He sighs, slowly reaching out to pick up a shirt from the pile and bringing it up to his neck. “I’m sorry, Lance. I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

“You are an Alpha. Act like one.” Lance waits, basket held out as he looks expectantly up at Shiro. Nodding, Shiro does as he’s told. With a sigh of relief he stops holding back for the first time since meeting the Omega. His scent quickly fills the kitchen as he does the one thing he's been craving to do since Lance told him this was his home. He marks his territory. Rubbing the pieces of clothing along his glans one by one before tossing them into the waiting basket.

Lance gives a bright, pleased smile as the scent overtakes everything else around them. The basket quickly fills up and he shoves it off to his attendant, shooting her a warning glare before turning away again. He blinks in confusion when he looks back across the counter to thank Shiro and finds it void of his massive body. 

Warm arms wrap around his waist, startling him as he's pulled off balance against a muscular chest. A chuckle rumbles up as Shiro leans over, pressing his nose into Lance’s neck like it belongs there and breathing deep. He lets out a sigh before shifting, rubbing his cheek against the glans there and mixing their scents together. He pulls Lance closer, covering him in his thick scent as he rubs his cheek up, over his head and down the other side. 

Finally pulling away Shiro gives a smug look before stepping back and moving across the room. He looks down at Keith, who stares up at him with wide, startled eyes. “You’ve been masking your scent.”

“Not anymore.” Shiro practically purrs as he reaches out, grabbing Keith around his waist and pulling him in, similar to how he'd done with Lance. Licking his lips Lance watches as Keith stiffens, but doesn't pull away when Shiro leans down and buries his nose in his neck. 

Satisfaction bubbles up in his gut as he watches his Alpha mark his mate. Pleasure coursing through his veins at the acceptance he sees in Keith’s slowly relaxing posture. His mate approves of his Alpha. Lance is going to get what he wants.

His attendant clears her throat, distracting Lance from the sight to turn to look into her massive, bug like eyes. “Sorry to bother you, Sir but I know how particular you are about your nests, and we haven’t much time left before…”

“You’re right.” Lance turns, taking in the sight of Shiro running his cheek affectionately against Keith, and Keith leaning into it with closed eyes. A smile pulls his lips as he steps out of the kitchen and heads back to his nesting room. 

Keith accepts Shiro.

Shiro claims Keith.

His family will be complete soon.

* * *

Mornings are always one of Keith’s favorite times. He's always been a morning person, sneaking out of bed, getting a good work out, making his husband breakfast. The mornings have always been his time to relax. 

Yes, mornings are always Keith's favorite time of the day. Except, the morning of the start of his clutch. Before he had Lance, Keith's clutch was miserable. The whole week was absolute pain and torture. Now, the first morning is the worst. He wakes feeling sweaty, his body temperature running hotter in order to keep the eggs warm for proper breeding. His stomach is swollen and cramped, too full, too much. But, worst of all, he's tired. So, so tired. 

Too tired to move. 

The bed shifts and a hand reaches out, he feels the thump of it hitting the mattress, searching for warmth, knowing Lance is in his nesting room. Eventually the hand slaps his own arm, strong fingers curling around the flesh as a pleased rumble fills the air. Keith groans as he feels himself being enveloped in heat, the strong scent of lavender and cedar filling his nose as Shiro curls himself around him in place of the missing Lance. 

Keith groans as Shiro’s arm presses into his abdomen, squeezing the already pained area. It’s too much, too hot. He slaps at the offending octopus of a man, trying to get him away without using what little energy he needs to make it down to Lance. Hoping upon all hopes that Lance has started his heat and will let him inside.

Shiro curls further around him, nose burying in his neck like he belongs there. Keith gets to the count of four before he feels Shiro freeze, then jerk back in a movement that makes Keith himself freeze up in pain from the sudden shift against his aching back and swollen abdomen. 

“Keith?” Shiro frowns, pushing up to look down at the Beta laying uncomfortably stiff on the bed. He scoots closer again, hand reaching out to hover over the other man with a worried look on his face. 

“You’re too clingy.” Keith turns a pained grin up to him. He slowly pushes himself up into sitting, wincing at the pressure in his belly. “Who knew the big strong Alpha would be the one who likes to cuddle the most.”

Dark eyes graze over Keith’s exposed skin, and carefully Shiro reaches forward. He places his hand on Keith’s stomach, pressed over the mass of eggs and rubbing gently. Keith groans, slapping him away with a glare. 

“Sorry.” Shiro moves back, climbing out of bed and adjusting his pants before turning back to look at him again. “You started your clutch, right? How can I help?” 

“It’s no big deal.” Keith kicks his feet off the bed, slowly pushing up to stand and headed for the door. “We should go check on Lance.”

A hum comes from behind him and before Keith can protest he's in the air, an arm around his back and another under his knees. A growl erupts from his throat, but Shiro ignores it, instead moving to open the door and walk out into the hall. 

“Put me down.” 

“Let me take care of you.” Shiro sends a reassuring smile down at him and Keith sighs, relenting with a pout. “So we're just going to check on Lance? Knock on the door and hope he lets us in?”

Keith laughs, cringing at the pain it brings. “You knock on that door and we won’t see Lance for over a week. I learned that lesson a long time ago. We're going to go to the door and wait to be invited in.”

“But how will he-“

“He'll know.” Keith shrugs as they stop outside the door, resisting the urge to squirm away from Shiro and get to his proper place to stand tall waiting for his husband to let him in. “Just stay quiet and send out a normal amount of your scent.”

As he speaks Keith lets his own scent out, reaching up to the door and slowly sliding open a vent built into the wood. The thick scent of heat comes through immediately and Keith sighs, his body relaxing with the promise of relief. 

“Keith.” Lance’s voice comes out in a pleased purr, the door swinging open immediately to reveal the naked omega from within. He stops, confusion knitting his brow as he looks at his husband held tightly in Shiro’s arms. “Tired already?”

“Stubborn Alpha.” Keith squirms, unsurprised when Shiro’s hold only tightens further. “Pretty sure the only way he’s letting me go is if you deny him access.” 

A whimper fills the air drawing both husbands eyes up to look at their Alpha. He looks almost distraught, eyes wide and mouth open in a surprised 'o'. Like the thought of being turned away never crossed his mind. His voice comes out low, soft. “Please.” 

“Put me down, Shiro.” Keith waits patiently as he’s settled onto his feet, stepping away from Shiro and slowly into the nesting room. He looks at Lance, a soft smile on his face. His husband looks back, then glances back at Shiro, then back to him, brows knit in concern.

“Well?” He says at last, impatience thick in his voice that brings laughter bubbling out of Keith’s chest. 

“I accept him.” Keith says at last, turning back to the doorway and holding his hand out to Shiro. “Care to come in?”

Shiro reaches out, hand settling in Keith’s with a sure, strong grip. His eyes though, never leave Lance. He stands in the doorway waiting until the Omega huffs, stomping forward uncaring who sees his state of undress and walking behind Shiro to shove him inside the room. 

The door slams shut and Lance sashays around them, climbing happily into his nest. He leans down, burying his nose in the fabrics and breathing deep, looking back over his shoulder at the two he's invited into his nest. Those deemed worthy to help make his child. Waving his ass in clear invitation he spreads his legs wider, slick running down his thighs in a warm gush.

“So, are we doing this or not?”

Licking his lips Keith climbs into the nest, pushing his husband over to his back with a chuckle. “I believe you will have to wait in line, my little Omega. Though if you’re a good boy maybe I’ll eat you out while he's fucking me.”

Swallowing thick Lance nods, looking from Keith to Shiro. “You’re going to let him fuck you?”

“It’s the best way to ensure your pregnancy.” Keith looks over his shoulder at the blushing, fidgeting Alpha waiting just outside the nest. “Plus, I’ve always wondered what it feels like to take an Alpha's knot.”

Without need for any further conversation Keith squirms out of his pants, grabbing the fabric and pressing it into Lance’s hands. He gives an expectant look back at Shiro before turning back to his Omega and leaning down to lick along his cunt. The sweet taste of Lance overwhelms his senses, drawing a pleased moan from his lips as hands weave into his hair and Lance thrusts up against him. Slick smears over his chin, the taste of his heat drawing him further into the haze of his clutch. 

When cool fingers run up his thigh Keith moans, spreading his legs to bare his own dripping slit to their waiting Alpha. A rumble sounds from behind him and Keith can’t help but shudder, pushing up on his toes to show off his assets. How slick he is, warm and ready, hole filled with eggs just waiting for his Alpha’s seed. Waiting for Shiro’s seed. His cock twitches at the thought, pre dribbling down onto the nest in excitement, ready to release his eggs. To breed their Omega and make their family. 

Without warning, two fingers dip inside his hole and Keith keens, pressing back into the touch in hopes of more. His body is hot, making his vision speckle with dark spots. Or that could be suffocation from Lance pressing his head so hard into his cunt, he isn’t sure which. He doesn’t care either way. 

A third finger joins the first two and Keith just wants it to speed up. He needs relief, needs to release himself soon, but he can’t do that until after his eggs have taken his Alpha's seed. He pulls back reluctantly from Lance’s folds, licking his lips before opening his mouth to speak.

“Alpha.” The stretching fingers stop and Keith almost curses himself for even saying anything, but he needs it. His body craves more. “Shiro, please. I need you to breed me. I can’t take much more.”

“Fuck.” The fingers slip from his cunt and Keith mourns the loss, needing to be filled, to be emptied, to be fucked in some way. Just as he's opening his mouth to send back another plea he feels the slide of something large between his folds. 

Pressing his cock into the swollen heat of Keith’s sex is euphoric, and Shiro can’t help but buck hard, burying himself deep in one quick thrust that leaves the Beta falling forward into Lance’s chest. A low whine fills the air and Shiro freezes. Hand shaking he moves it up from Keith’s hips, running along his spine to dip into sweaty hair. 

“Keith?” The reply is muffled into Lance’s chest and Shiro squirms, worry clenching his gut as he leans forward. “Keith? Are you okay?”

Another muffled reply and Lance laughs, drawing Shiro’s eye away from Keith’s buried face and up to Lance’s own, wrinkled in amusement. He waves his hand, taking a minute to catch his breath before he speaks. “Keith says hurry up so he can blow his load.”

Chuckling, Shiro presses a soft kiss to Keith’s back, just below his neck. “I’m here to care for you two, whatever you wish is my pleasure to obey.” 

Before he can get any sort of response Shiro is pulling out and slamming back in, hand gripping tightly to Keith’s hip again as he keeps up the sudden fast rhythm. Loud moans fill the air, Keith's mouth wide and saliva dripping from the corner of his mouth. He's so full, never been this full before as Shiro’s cock slams into his hole, pressing into his sack and stirring the eggs within. 

It hurts.

It feels amazing.

Keith whimpers, body sliding up Lance’s chest until the Omega is holding him still, their cocks rubbing together creating another delicious line of friction driving him closer and closer to flowering. He can feel his cock reacting, the tip flaring open in preparation for release as the knot starts to fill.

“Fuck!” The pressure of the first egg sliding down his cock is uncomfortable. The breath of pleasured release is short lived as it drops from his opening, landing on Lance’s stomach and leaving a slick trail as it slides down his side. Keith cries out, he can feel a second pushing forward, knowing soon it'll start to feel good. Soon he’ll feel amazing as he's finally able to release his eggs. 

The first ones are always the hardest, but also the most fertile.

“No!” Lance squirms, hand scrambling to get between them. Sensing his distress and quickly figuring out the problem, Shiro grabs Keith’s hair, yanking him back hard until his back is bowed awkwardly in the air. Keith's cock bobs obscenely from the movement as another opalescent, swirled egg falls from the flared tip. It drops onto Lance’s chest with a _*PLOP*_ leaving a smear of slick behind as it slides down his body to join the other in the nest.

Mouth wide, drool running down his chin, Keith can only whine as long fingers grip tightly to his cock, below the swell of his knot and squeeze. “Just a little more, Keith.” The hand on his hip wraps around his stomach, pressing into the swell of his eggs as Shiro continues to thrust into his cunt. “I’m so close. Going to fill up what little space you have left with my seed. You're going to look so good filled with our babies.”

Violet eyes open, flashing determined in the light and before anyone can react sharp nails are digging into Shiro’s hair, yanking him down closer to Keith’s mouth. “Then prove it and show me what an Alpha's knot feels like.”

The kiss is dirty, uncoordinated, both men keeping their tight grips to the other’s hair as if fighting for dominance even as their hips smack together loudly. Lance watches with wide eyes, hand held tight to Keith’s dick, wishing he had a better view of his husband being filled with their first Alpha cock and wondering if it feels as good as Keith makes it look. 

The end is abrupt, Shiro’s hips moving hard and fast until suddenly they just _stop._ He groans, teeth digging into Keith's shoulder, a few inches away from his already scarred glans. Keith keens, cock twitching, desperately trying to release the filling pressure in his abdomen. Eggs pressing against Lance’s fingers in an attempt to squeeze through his grip. 

The knot isn’t noticeable at first, Keith is too distracted by the mass amount of fluid flooding into his already overcrowded cunt. It isn’t until his stomach starts to fill out that he feels it. The tightening at his slit, the thick pressure of fluid pushing to try and fail to escape from his overfilled hole. His body is burning up as it swells with Shiro’s seed, vision going hazy and eyes rolling into the back of his head as his temperature shifts, warming the eggs within him further. Preparing them for insertion into his Omega. 

The air is thick with the scent of sweat and sex as Shiro rubs his hand soothingly over Keith’s stomach, fingers massaging the quarter sized ridges of the eggs pressed tight in what little room they have. “So good for me. You’re so good. Look how full you are. We're going to give Lance exactly what he wants, going to make him so happy.”

“Shirooo.”

“I know baby, just a little bit longer then you can fill Lance up good.” Cold fingers caress his cheek and Keith leans into it. “That’s what you want, right baby? To fill your husband up with your clutch?”

A softer touch joins the first, this one hot against his flesh. His eyes flutter open, filled with concerned blue as Lance tilts his head this way and that. “Hey.”

Snorting out a laugh Lance leans forward pressing their foreheads together. “Hey there, you doing okay?”

“I feel like my stomach is going to burst open and splatter a solar system of eggs all over our nest.” He swallows, ignoring the roll of Lance’s eyes as he continues. “But, holy shit I can’t believe how different his cock feels to yours.”

“He’s like three times my size and knotted obviously it feels different.” Lance huffs a laugh, sending a smile over to Shiro before looking back to Keith again. “So how does it feel?”

“Good, so good.” Keith gives a dreamy sigh and Shiro practically preens behind him, nuzzling against his glans with a pleased rumble. “You have to feel it. After I’m done fuck Lance too. Gotta make sure you fertilized the eggs properly with you not being in a rut.”

“Yeah?” It’s like an echo, the way both Shiro and Lance ask the question, ask him if he’s okay with it. It makes him smile, knowing they care about how he feels. He nods.

“Yeah… um… how much longer until… my cock really hurts.” Keith squirms, startling when he feels the shift of Shiro’s cock at his entrance, cum trickling down his thighs. “Wait a tick…”

“Oh… yeah… sorry.” Shiro doesn’t look the least bit sorry as he moves back, cock falling free and cum escaping down Keith’s legs like a downpour. He grins down at the view, reaching out to press his thumb into Keith’s swollen lips and watch the cum slide around it. He hasn’t had a good release in so long.

“My turn!” Lance literally shoves Keith hard in the chest, pleased when he falls back, taking Shiro with him into a heap in the nest. All sense of patience gone, he crawls forward, spreading his legs wide to straddle both men. His slick drips obscenely from his cunt, leaving small puddles of moisture in its wake as he grabs Keith’s tip, petting the flared head back into it’s normal tapered shape before lining it up. 

Not bothering to wait for an invitation Lance drops down, taking the entirety of Keith’s cock in one slick motion, back bowing at the feeling of finally having _something_ filling him up. He can feel the movement inside him as he pushes up again before dropping back down. The way the tip flares out, tickling his most sensitive places and leaving him moaning out at the sensations. He knows Keith never recovered from his premature dropping because the swell of his knot grinds deep within him, catching on his womb and fighting to hold them tightly together.

Refusing to let it end yet Lance ignores the tug, lifting himself up and dropping down again and again chasing the release he so desperately needs. He leans down, nails digging into the flesh of Keith’s chest as their lips connect. It tastes different, the taste of blood and Shiro on his tongue something new that leaves Lance grinding down with a keen. A need for _more_. His body practically begging for him to touch, taste, devour his partners. 

Rearranging is a pain, throws him off his rhythm and irritates him. But, he knows he has to, he needs to touch his Alpha too. He almost pulls away from the kiss in frustration when his hands slip past Shiro and down into the fabric of the nest. Almost growls out his irritation instead of moaning out his pleasure when he shifts them, searching for the right place to grip. Thick fingers twine between his own, the heady scent of Shiro’s Alpha pheromones filling his nose and Lance instantly relaxes.

Complete.

Keith groans into his mouth, teeth pulling at his lip as he bucks up into him. It doesn’t take long before Lance feels the first egg pressing into his womb, quickly followed by another. He rocks down as best he can on the swell of Keith’s knot, the pressure deep within him spreading wide to keep the eggs inside as they slowly slip out of his flowered tip. 

Lance sits up again and Keith can’t complain, each release of an egg is like heaven within him. His body practically shaking as he grabs Lance’s waist and helps him move, helps to push his clutch along and fill his mate. To breed him properly. Lance's gasps are soft, his mouth open in near silent whimpers as his body starts to swell, ridges of eggs slowly appearing in the toned flesh of his stomach. 

He’s perfect.

Eventually Lance falls over again, panting hard into his neck over their bonding mark and leaving Keith shivering at the stimulation. He nuzzles into Lance’s glans, laving his tongue over his own scars as his thrusts slow, body nearly freed from his clutch. He wants so bad to bite down, to refresh his claim, to feel the connection of their bond, but he knows Lance doesn’t like it. So he resists.

He resists for all of five seconds. All resolve to be good ripped from his mind when small, sharp fangs dig into his flesh and Lance _purrs._ Returning the bite with Lance still latched onto his neck is awkward, near impossible, but he opens his mouth wide, biting down hard and letting out his own pleasure filled rumble.

Lance tastes sweet, like fresh made saltwater taffy. His pleasure flows through Keith like a drug he can’t get enough of. He bucks up hard, eyes fluttering closed as he feels hardness rubbing against his backside. 

His Alpha is there.

A whine escapes his throat before he can stop it. His body crying out for the completed mark he craves. 

Lance’s own pitiful whine meets his own and for a second Keith thinks Shiro is going to do it. The press of a nose running against the other side of his neck and breathing deep. The crack of Shiro’s jaw as he opens his mouth wide pressing sharp fangs over swollen flesh. The sting of said fangs pressing into his skin. Close, so close to piercing the flesh.

Keith needs it.

He wants it.

He wants Shiro.

The bite doesn’t come. Shiro quickly jerks his head away, his shuddering breath the only sign of his struggle. Keith resists another whine, eyes threatening to spill over with tears as he pulls away from Lance. He licks the renewed mark half-heartedly. Mood ruined.

Rejected.

His knot is already deflated by the time Lance pulls away, rolling off to the side and snuggling into Shiro like he belongs there. Keith rolls off the other side and practically scrambles away. Not ready to look, to touch. Just needing a minute. Just one minute to calm himself down. To remind himself this is just a business deal.

To remind his body that Shiro is only here for Lance.

Cold fingers graze his arm and Keith flinches, turning wide eyes over to meet with Shiro’s own. The touch doesn’t move away and Keith’s heart rejoices even as his head screams at him to pull away. “You okay?”

“Fine.” He lies, the look on Lance’s face as he lifts himself up to look at him tells him he knows it. “Just hot. Need some space.” 

Lance narrows his eyes in a glare that Keith shakes off. Instead moving to the edge of the nest to grab himself a drink from the mini fridge on the other side. He just needs a drink is all. 

“You two should rest.” Shiro pushes up as if he’s going to leave. “I’ll make you something to eat.”

“No!” His voice comes out louder than he means it to be, the bottle of water crackling in his grip as he turns wide eyes over to the other two. To his mate, and his mate's Alpha. “We have to finish this.”

“Keith...” Lance sounds annoyed. Keith plasters on a smile and leans back, all fake nonchalance as he opens his drink and downs half of it in one go. 

“I wanna watch you take his massive cock.” He smiles as both men twitch in interest. “See how big your stomach can get with both of our release inside of you.”

“Fine, but only if you hold me while I take it.” Lance crawls forward, snatching up the opened bottle of water and finishing off it's contents before pressing a soft kiss to his husband’s lips. “Love you.”

Warmth replaces the ache in his chest and Keith returns the kiss with one of his own, hand reaching up to run through soft curls. “Love you too. So much.”

Seemingly nullified Lance turns, settling his back against Keith’s chest and wrapping his hands around his waist to settle them over his stomach where it belongs. Keith instantly starts rubbing the distended flesh like he does every time they’re in this room together, comforting his mate after he did such a good job of taking his eggs. So full with their children. 

“You sure?” Shiro is in front of them, arms caging in Lance’s thighs as he looks hesitantly up at them. Worried, like he overstepped his boundaries. 

Good.

“You better hurry before the eggs grow cold.” Keith replies, reinstating the reason they’re here. Reminding himself why they’re here. Shiro nods and moves up, carefully wrapping Lance’s legs around his waist and pressing his cock carefully inside. He's gentle, moving slowly as he presses in drawing those sweet gasps Keith loves out of Lance. 

Once he's fully inside Lance squirms and Keith can feel the press of Shiro’s cock against the mass under his hand. He presses in against it and Lance groans. Shiro pulls out just as slow and presses in again. Carefully angling his hips and looking stiff, nervous. Keith opens his mouth to comment, to speed him up and finish this, but realization hits as he watches Shiro move lightly back into the same spot he has from the beginning.

The realization that Shiro is scared hits him and Keith almost feels sorry. Almost wants to take it all back and find someone else. Someone who doesn’t bring his heartrate up. Someone who doesn’t make him smile as he fucks up even the most simple of recipes. Someone who doesn’t fit in so perfectly into their home.

Selfishness keeps his jaw clamped as he turns his head away, instead choosing to watch Lance writhe on his chest. His perfect, beautiful mate will soon be filled with his children. With their children. With Shiro’s children. Keith grins as he leans down, pressing a kiss to Lance’s lips and swallowing his little moans.

Shiro may not want him. But, Keith and Lance will still get to have a family with him. 

When Lance bucks up, cum splattering across Keith’s hands on his chest Keith purrs. Loud and unrestrained. When Shiro hunches over, teeth burying in Lance’s shoulder, far away from his glans, Keith feels pride to get to have matching marks with his mate. When Shiro’s knot goes down and he tries to pull away, muttering about clean up and nutrients, Keith grabs him by his hair, yanking him back down into his arms and he feels complete.

Drifting off with Lance pressed into his side, passed out while unlatched eggs slowly drip from his hole, Keith feels warm. Falling asleep with Shiro curled on Lance’s other side, wrapped tightly around him and humming as he rubs his stomach softly Keith feels safe. 

For the first time since Keith laid eyes on Shiro Keith lets himself look forward to giving Lance the family he wants. He just hopes it doesn’t rip the one he already has apart.

* * *

There are some smells that Shiro loves; the smell of bacon in the morning, laundry fresh out of the dryer, bread straight from the oven. Oceanic waves cascading onto a sun warmed beach. Marshmallows toasted over a campfire.

Home.

But, there are other smells Shiro doesn't like. Gunpowder, the smell infection, metal, fear. Anxiety. He never thought the smell of anxiety would rip him so thoroughly apart. The whole house stinks of it. Filling his nose wherever he goes, wafting off of the others like a bad can of air freshener.

He knows the reason for the anxiety. Hell, he feels it too.

What if it didn't work? What if the test comes back negative? What if they failed to give Lance the baby he wants so bad?

What if they succeeded?

He wants to comfort them, watching as Keith sits, knee bobbing up and down rapidly as he taps his fingers rapidly on the arm of the couch. Lance paces, eyes constantly shifting back towards the table and the contents settled on top of it.

Three tests, all spread out and waiting for results because Lance decided one wasn't enough for a definitive answer. A timer sits next to them, filling the air with the constant tic as it counts down to their answer. 

Did it work?

Will Lance get what he wants?

Will Shiro?

Catching himself mimicing Keith's anxious habits, Shiro takes a deep breath to ground himself, letting it out slowly. He takes another.

It's okay, it's no big deal.

It's what he came here for.

A loud buzzing fills the air and everyone freezes, turning wide eyes to the table. Lance steps forward, reaching down to pick up the test in the middle and look at it.

"It's positive."

Keith reaches out, snatching up another test and looking down at it. A slow grin pulls at his lips and his scent starts to shift, anxiety giving way to pride. "It's positive."

"We did it." Lance picks up the third test, waving it in the air in Shiro's direction, cheeks flushed with excitement and eyes watering. "Shiro we did it! We're going to have a bigger family!"

Shiro forces down his own scent, masking his feelings behind a kind smile. "That's great, Lance."

Long, tan fingers move down to brush over expensive silk, just over Lance's stomach, and the Omega smiles softly. "Hello baby, I can't wait to have you here."

Throat going tight, Shiro stands, turning to walk out the door.

"Shiro?" Keith sounds worried, he doesn't look back to see them, he can't.

"Just going to burn off some energy… all this excitement has me feeling restless. Stay here with Lance and celebrate your baby. You deserve it." Once out of sight Shiro runs, bursting through the door and out into the back yard. He tucks himself away inside the maze of obstacles and buries his face in his hands.

"I don't want to go." It's barely there, just a whisper, a plea to no one but the air around him.

Why couldn't the test have been negative?

* * *

Shiro is different.

Not different in a weird different from the rest of the world way, not that he isn't… but different in the way he's acting. It took Lance a while to really notice it, too caught up in catching up on the work he let slide and excitement about the baby to realize. Once he did though, it was hard to miss.

For one, he smells different, when you can smell him at all. Sure, he still marks up the house like it's his own and that somehow smells the same. But, for most of the day you can't smell him. It's like he was before Lance had the talk with him, only worse. It's only when he's spaced out, staring off at something in his own world that he lets it slip. When it does, his soothing woodsy smell is tainted, off.

At first Lance thinks maybe he's come down with something, so he takes him to the doctors and makes him go through a full check-up. Shiro tells him not to waste his money and Lance says he should have just done it sooner. All the tests come back completely healthy, not even a sign of an oncoming rut to blame for the shift.

Not one to be deterred from taking care of his Alpha Lance decides to just watch him, maybe he can figure it out on his own. It's then he notices the other differences. Like how Shiro stopped helping prepare meals unless he's asked. Something he seemed to enjoy before he now just gives a look that almost looks like disdain. Plus, when he's called to enjoy their dinner when he isn't asked to help, he says he isn't hungry, but sure enough once the kitchen is clean Lance spots him sitting at the table picking at cold leftovers and frowning down at nothing.

It took a while for Lance to notice the next strange thing, not because it was well hidden, but because he's a deep sleeper. So one night when he's feeling a little too nauseous to sleep Lance is surprised to find his body gently moved aside and settled on top of a pillow as Shiro leaves the bed. He sits up, waiting for him to come back but he never does. After two anxious hours he decides to go searching for him only to find him passed out on the couch by himself.

During the daytime Shiro dutifully goes wherever Lance does, protectively shooting glares at anyone who goes near him. Even his attendants and guards get a few growls out of him. He's nothing but the picture of a protective Alpha caring for his pregnant Omega. It's when they're at home that he's strange, almost like everything he does outside the house is just an act.

Maybe he just doesn't want to pretend all the time? Lance did force him into this whole thing, he was probably just acting nice to keep things cordial so he could get his freedom. 

Sighing to himself Lance looks down at his bowl of soup, feeling more lonely now than he did in the beginning when Keith had to leave him for work and he had nobody to talk to. Funny how being in a house full of people you can still feel like the only one there. It's almost enough for him to message Keith and ask him to come home early from his mission.

He doesn't though, just chalks it up to pregnancy hormones and gives up on his soup. Maybe getting lost in some target practice will help his troubled mind. Grabbing one of his guns from the safe he heads outside, intent to go around Keith's obstacle course to his own target range. He gets about halfway through when he smells it.

The bitter scent of depression. 

Eyes going wide he sneaks behind a wall, following his nose to the source. He peeks around the frame, instantly wishing he hadn't when his eyes land on Shiro. 

The Alpha is sitting on the ground, curled in upon himself and looking utterly defeated. His shoulders shake, hair a haphazard mess from his fingers constantly pulling at it. Lance barely resists the urge to run to him, wrap his arms around him and do anything he can to make him better. His Alpha should be happy.

Slowly Shiro looks up, not even noticing the Omega hiding nearby as he gazes at the cloudy sky. Tear tracks stain his cheeks, sticking to this morning's unshaved stubble. He lets out a stuttering breath and mumbles to himself.

"I don't want to do this."

The words hit Lance like a shot to the gut, making his own eyes sting with the threat of tears. Turning away he heads back to the house, swallowing down his own pride.

He really was selfish to think Shiro liked it here with them.

If he wants to leave so badly, the least Lance can do is help him find his way.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Shiro asks for the fourth time, glaring to his right as they pass another Alpha. He steps closer to Lance, just out of reach of touching him and wishes they were back at home where it's safe. "And why didn't we take the car? You shouldn't be out walking this much. What if it triggers an early labor?"

Lance shakes his head, a small smile on his face as he continues to walk towards his mysterious destination. "Walking is good for you, Shiro. It won't trigger my labor, I'm not far enough along for that. And we're going to one of my informants who has weird rules you have to follow."

A beta walks past, giving them a nod and a good morning that Shiro returns with a soft growl. "I don't see why we have to walk all the way there though. Can't we just park around the corner?"

Sighing loudly Lance gives Shiro a soft smack on his chest before returning his hand to his distended stomach, running his palm along the side. "Stop being rude."

"I'm not-" 

"You are! That person was just being polite, you should apologize."

"Sorry." It's soft, barely even a mumble. Lance sighs again, louder.

"I mean to them." He huffs out.

Letting out a frustrated noise Shiro turns, looking at the Beta well down the street. "SORRY!" 

He turns back around without checking if the other even heard him, sending Lance a look as he gives a less than satisfied one back. "You could have stayed home."

"And leave you unprotected? Absolutely not."

"Slav said I was to only bring one person." Lance continues on, crossing the street and headed for a small shopping district in old, antique buildings. "You insisted on coming so I left the guard I was going to bring at home."

They arrive at a rundown looking store, the sign reads _Teludav Electronics repair_. Lance pushes inside, quickly followed by a still sulking Shiro. The small shop is practically filled from top to bottom with different electronics, from old style tube televisions to VCR, to a strange pile of circles that look like they could be some sort of drone or portal. There is no sort of order to any of the chaos, and Shiro feels way too crowded in the little bit of space left to move around in.

"You arrived exactly on time." An accented voice calls from the counter, a bald man with a face too small for his body and a strange backpack of mechanical arms comes out of the back room, shooting Shiro a critical look. "I see you chose to bring him instead of one of your guards. That could result in different endings than the one you are hoping for."

"Excuse me?" Shiro turns, one of the smaller strange circles in his hands as he looks at the man.

"Just drop it, Shiro. Slav has… quirks… but he's also got the lead on the information I need." 

"Please do not drop that, it is a priceless prototype. I would very much prefer you setting it back where you got it and taking at least five steps away from it." Slav waves his arm, the robotic arms on the same side moving with it.

Glaring Shiro sets the ring down, moving across the small walkway to the other side of Lance and shooting a look to the strange man.

"Knock it off, Shiro." Lance huffs, stopping at the counter. "Please Slav just hand over what you have and I can pay you and be on my way. I'm getting hungry, and you know how pregnant people are when they're hungry."

"Ah, there was a one in twenty chance that you would come in here before having lunch. That is a good sign. A good sign indeed." Slav nods sagely, one mechanical arm reaching under the counter to pull out a manilla folder and settle it on the wood. "You have within our agreed amount?"

Flipping open the folder Lance looks at the paper within.

**Looking through the lense.**

**A large debt, never paid.**

**Look behind the screen.**

**3 in 10 chance for family success.**

Glancing over Lance's shoulder Shiro frowns. "What the hell is this?"

Ignoring him, Lance reaches into his pocket and pulls out his wallet. Without even counting he pulls out the entirety of the large amount of cash from within, setting it down on the counter and sliding it over into waiting robotic hands. 

The man squeals with delight, scooping it up and counting quickly. "This is more than we decided on. That means you understand."

"I do." Lance nods, closing the folder and handing it to Shiro. "Don't lose that. Let's go get lunch."

"What just happened?" 

"I made sure I was making the right decisions. Slav is good at letting me know when using certain resources can go wrong." Lance heads out the door, moving a few stores down to enter a small cafe. 

Shiro follows, looking down at the paper inside the envelope with utter confusion. "Looks to me like the ramblings of a senile old man."

Laughing Lance snatches the folder back. "Oh he's definitely senile. But useful all the same. Go pick us a seat, I will order our food."

"I'm not leaving your side." Shiro steps closer as if to emphasize his point.

Lance smiles, cheeks tinting pink and quickly looks away. "Careful Shiro. You might make people think you actually like me."

Mood going sour Shiro looks away, hiding his hurt expression. 

_If only it mattered._

* * *

Being on the good side of Lance McClain has always worked well for Pidge. Sure, he was a lot sometimes, but she loves being his friend and they help each other out when in need. They don't even charge each other anymore, just keeping a running tab neither actually keeps track of. She will never admit to loving Lance or Keith, neither need to know she sees them as family, a good addition next to her own brother.

So, she has to take care of them when she can.

Curiosity made her want to deliver the info to their house, herself since she hasn't been there in months. She hasn't even seen Lance since his baby shower, where the house smelled like someone she didn't see the whole time she was there. As she walks in the door she lifts her nose, breathing in deep the mixed scents of the house, instantly pinpointing the strong Alpha scent of the man she hasn't met yet.

Eyes opening wide she tilts her head up the steps, a challenging smile pulling her lips as she's greeted by the muscular Alpha standing at the top glaring down at her. She flashes fangs as she smiles up at him, putting her hand out as she follows the attendant down the hall and spreading her own scent in challenge. 

If there is one thing Alpha hate, it's another Alpha marking their home. 

The attendant leads her into the sitting room and leaves to fetch Lance and Pidge goes about marking the furniture around her. A low growl sounds from the door she came in. 

_Gotcha._

She looks up, challenge in her eyes as they meet with narrowed brown. "You must be Takashi Shirogane."

"You must be mistaken to think you can just come in here marking up my home."

"Is it your home though?" She tilts her head, smile playing as his eyes widen. The click of a door draws her eyes away as Lance comes in from the other side, a waddle in his steps as he moves forward to wrap his arms around her.

"Pidge! It's so good to see you! I miss the old days where we used to get the group together for games." He pulls back, nose in the air and sniffs, then looks down at her with a frown. "Are you marking my house?"

"Just having a little fun, you know me. I like to cause mischief." She moves around Lance, letting him settle into the couch as she wraps her arms around Keith in a somehow more awkward hug. "See any good monsters out there lately?"

"I've got a list ready to share, you just tell me when and where." Keith grins down at her before settling next to Lance, hand moving to intertwine with Lance's on his stomach.

"We'll have to arrange a get together soon." She looks up, eyes meeting with the Alpha still standing in the doorway, suspiciously still and void of scent. Raising a brow she sits in the chair, pulling her bag into her lap. "But, today we have business."

"You found them?" Lance lights up, leaning forward as best he can around his stomach.

"I did." Pulling out the folder she holds it out to him, smiling at her logo on the front. "All the information you asked for is inside, the location of every relative, living or dead."

"He's going to be so happy." Lance leans back, opening the folder on his stomach like his own little built in table. Leaning over Keith looks at it next to him.

"Are you sure about this, Lance?" Keith asks, and Pidge can't help but look up. Watching Shirogane standing in the doorway watching them, an almost broken look on his face.

Nodding, Lance closes the folder. "Yeah, I'm sure. I have to do something."

"We could ask him to-"

"No, Keith. We aren't having this argument again." Lance pushes up to his feet, waddling over to Pidge he pulls her up into a hug. "Thank you, Pidge. I wish I could stay and chat, but I have a doctor's appointment."

"No problem." She grins, tilting her head to meet with dark eyes in the doorway again. "Just don't lose it now. Everything in my special envelopes with my logo is one copy only. I don't keep doubles."

"I know, I know." Lance moves to the door, waving a hand over his shoulder as he goes to stash the folder away.

Pidge watches as the Alpha in the doorway watches Lance leave, then backs up and disappears out the door. Keith stands, offering his hand in a shake which she pulls into another awkward hug. "You should have pretended not to find anything." 

"I always complete my jobs, Keith." She smiles up at him before stepping away, headed back for the door. "You want to keep him that bad then tell him yourself. If not, then trust me more. I'm good at what I do."

She walks out the door, moving down the hall until she reaches the steps, unsurprised to find her scent already covered with the other's again. Turning she looks up the steps, knowing she'll find the lurking Alpha sitting there, hunched over like he's in pain. 

Reaching into her bag she pulls out a card. Maintaining eye contact she holds her hand out, opening her fingers to let the card flutter to the ground. "Oops, I dropped my card. And oh no, it has my logo on it. Whatever will I do?" 

Sending one last smirk up to the mysterious Alpha she turns away walking out the door. "Men, not one of them understands how to communicate."

* * *

The whole house stinks of anxiety. Shiro's own filling the rooms even more than the guards' and attendants' who attempt to pretend they're doing something. Some of them have been reading the same page of their books for at least twenty minutes, while others play a board game together where their pieces haven't moved since a scream echoed through the walls.

Lance's scream.

Shiro wants to rush into the bedroom so bad, wants to be there. His body is screaming at him to join his partners, his mates, and help them through the birth of their child. Pacing in front of the door his hand twitches with the urge to shove it open and barge inside. Only the words from the doctor keep him still.

_"Either you come in this room with me, or you don't at all. You could hurt or kill one of them if you distract me."_

So he waits. Wishing he had the balls to follow the doctor in when he had the chance. Every scream makes him flinch, guilt dragging him down.

_I should be in there._

The door opens and Lance's scent is overwhelming, Shiro's eyes going wide as he looks up, meeting with Keith's violet ones. "Shiro."

"Keith? Is Lance… are they…?" Shiro steps forward, tipping up on his toes to try and look over the Beta. 

"Lance sent me out to find you." Keith smiles, stepping back to give him room to walk in. "Come meet our daughter."

Suddenly nervous, Shiro walks into the room, jumping when Keith's fingers lace with his own and pulls him forward to the bed. Lance is propped up on fresh sheets, smiling brightly up at them with flushed cheeks, his hair pushed back with sweat. His chest is bare, a blanket settled over the small, pale child squirming lightly against his skin. 

"Shiro." Lance's voice is hoarse, soft and scratchy as he smiles tiredly up at him. "Come sit with us."

Keith pulls his hand back, settling it on the base of Shiro's spine and urging him forward. "Go on, you know you want to."

"I do." Shiro finally smiles, letting out a long breath and releasing all his stresses with it. He has this moment and they want him here with them. He moves as carefully as he can, climbing onto the bed, watching Lance keep the baby steady as he settles himself up against the Omega's side. 

Happiness wafts off of Lance, pride and joy all chasing away the scents of pain and fear permeating the air around them as Lance leans against his chest. He carefully lifts the baby on his chest up, not even asking before settling her down on Shiro's own chest. He tenses up, expecting her to start crying, or to roll off of him, but she just makes a little hiccup of noise and squirms up closer to his face. Her tiny fists curl into his shirt, pulling feebly at the fabric. 

"You can touch her, she won't break." Lance reaches out, running a finger through soft, dark curls. "She's strong, like you."

"Like us." He reaches down, carefully lifting the baby up and pulling her up his chest. Leaning down he presses a kiss to her head, breathing in the cool scent of aloe. "She's perfect."

The bed shifts as Keith slides in to join them, carefully caging Lance between them. Shiro smiles over at him and he smiles back, pulling Lance's head into his own chest and petting his tired Omega. 

"Well, I've got everything packed away." The doctor's thick accent cuts through their moment startling all three of them to look up at the moustached man. "All I need is a name for the birth certificate and I'll be on my way to file it for you."

"What is her name?" Shiro looks down, smiling brightly when he sees unfocused blue eyes looking back at him from his daughter's chubby face. 

"You tell us." Shiro blinks, smile falling as he looks over at Keith. The Beta raises an expecting brow back at him, lips quirked up in amusement.

He looks down at Lance, practically dozing on Keith's chest, smiling dopily up at him. "We want you to name her, Shiro."

"Me?"

"She is your daughter." Keith presses a kiss to Lance's head. "So tell us what you would name her."

Shiro looks down at the baby in his arms, her little eyes drifting shut as she starts to breathe heavily. His mind wanders, wanting to make them happy by picking the perfect name. He thinks of both men, of how they met and he smiles. "Destiny."

"Destiny?" Lance hums. "I like it. Destiny Shirogane."

"Shirogane?" Shiro feels like he's going to get whiplash with how often he's jerking his head to stare wide eyed over at the couple. "You want her to have _my_ last name?"

"Well, it is tradition that the family usually takes the Alpha's name." Keith supplies.

"Plus, we want her to know where she came from." Lance adds in, pushing himself up off of Keith. "If you're okay with it."

Swallowing around a lump in his throat Shiro nods. "Yeah, I think it's a great name."

"It's a wonderful name! Always good to follow tradition. So long as it's a good one." The doctor quickly scribbles out the name on the paper, tucking it away in his bag before heading to the door. "I'll be back tomorrow to check on you. Do get some rest soon."

The doctor leaves and Lance settles against Shiro's side again, running his fingers through Destiny's hair. "You helped us make the perfect child, Shiro. I can't possibly begin to tell you how much this means to me."

"I'm…" Shiro takes a deep breath, letting it out slowly. "Happy I could help."

"Keith, do you have it?" Lance turns to look at Keith, who frowns down at a folder gripped tightly in his hands. 

"Lance, I don't…" 

"We promised, Keith." Pushing himself up Lance takes the folder, holding it out to Shiro. "It's for you."

Shiro looks down at the folder, recognizing the digitized green face smiling up at him from the card the young Alpha dropped on the floor.

 _"He's going to be so happy."_ The memories of that day flood his mind as Shiro tentatively takes the folder. Smiling encouragingly Lance pulls Destiny back to his own chest, holding her close as he leans back into Keith.

"Open it."

"He doesn't have to…"

_"We could ask him to…"_

"Please, Shiro." 

With shaking fingers Shiro opens the folder, blinking down at the content within. The first page is a certificate, signed and notarized, stating the ownership of one Takashi Shirogane to one Lance McClain. Swallowing down his anxiety he lifts the certificate to look underneath. The paper is topped with the same logo as the folder and lists, in alphabetical order, members of Shiro's family. Their names, relationship to him, phone number, email address, even social media accounts and home addresses.

"This is…"

"There's money too, I opened a bank account just for you." Lance's voice is a false joy, too obvious to be mistaken for anything else. "Plenty enough for you to settle down wherever you want and live comfortably for a few years."

_"I have to do something."_

"Lance…" Shiro looks down at the list, his family now within his reach, and his heart sinks. Setting the certificate back on the pile he closes the folder, looking over at the group in the bed with him.

Keith is looking to the side, eyes narrowed in a glare at something across the room. His hands fisted tightly over Lance's chest. Lance's blue eyes, the same beautiful color as their daughter, are swimming with unshed tears even as he forces a smile back at him. A soft whimper fills the air, a fussing from the baby on his chest. Their baby.

"You're free." Lance's voice cracks even as he says it. "You can go wherever you want now. Just like I promised."

Shiro looks down at the folder, the grinning green face looking back up at him.

_"Is it your home though?"_

"I don't want to go." 

The bed bounces slightly with the jerk of Keith's head. Violet eyes stare wide over at him. "What?"

"I don't want to go anywhere." Shiro looks back at them now, all the tension building in his chest throughout the pregnancy instantly breaking away. "I've been so stupid, sulking around thinking about the day you throw me out to the curb with nothing. You wouldn't need me anymore after the baby is born after all. I thought… if I distanced myself it would hurt less."

"Shiro…"

"But, it hurt worse because you two… you three… you were right there the whole time. Trying so hard to show me you care and I was too stupid to see it." Shiro throws the folder across the room, watching with satisfaction as the papers scatter everywhere. "I never wanted to go anywhere, from the moment I walked into this house it felt like home. I don't need them, they aren't my family. You are. I love you."

"Really?" It's soft, hopeful. Shiro looks over at Lance and nods.

"Really." Shiro reaches over, cupping Lance's cheek heart swelling when he turns to press a kiss into his palm. "This is where I belong."

*You're damn straight it is." Both Lance and Shiro jump at Keith's loud voice, Destiny crying at being startled awake. "Sorry… I just… I've been saying this whole damn time… You belong here Shiro, with us. You're our Alpha."

Destiny settles down, her whimpers dying off as she starts to feed. Lance smiles down at her. "I think, once I'm able to leave the house again. We should go to the courthouse and exchange that certificate you threw across the room for a new one."

Shiro frowns, confused. "A new slave certificate?"

"No, silly." Lance chuckles turning his smile up to Shiro. "A marriage one."

They grin at each other, Shiro feeling at peace for the first time in forever. "I'd like that."

"And we'll exchange bites too." 

"Keith!" Lance huffs. "You're ruining the mood!"

"Don't you Keith me! You were as disappointed as I was that he didn't claim us that day." Keith flicks Lance's ear. "I've been dreaming of those teeth on my neck since we fucked _months_ ago. Having to deal with my clutch alone because I knew if I asked him to help I'd beg him to do it. Hell, if you hadn't just pushed out a baby I'd be insisting we do it now."

"You're so crass."

"I know what I want." Keith sounds smug, proud. Shiro can't help but chuckle. "It got me you."

"Yes, well. How can one resist their boyfriend of only six months banging on his window at three in the morning and asking him to run away with him." Lance scoffs, rolling his eyes. "A true romance movie."

"Romance is your forte. I see what I want and go for it, and I want his teeth in my throat." Keith points a finger as he talks.

"I wouldn't be opposed to that." Shiro says around a laugh, scooching over to pull the two men closer into a proper cuddle around their child. "I admit, when we were joined I considered doing it, just so you'd belong to me for even the short time before it faded, time enough to make you fall in love with me."

Lance is shaking, barely containing his laughter in his attempts to not disturb the baby again. "I can't believe we all spent nine months wishing for the same thing."

Pressing a kiss into Lance's head Shiro can't help but grin. "What's a happy ending without a little struggling beforehand."

Curled together on the bed Shiro watches as Lance drifts off, looking up to meet eyes with Keith and grinning. "So, are we going to fuck when we claim each other?"

"OH MY GOD!" Lance's eyes shoot open, sparkling with excitement even as he coos to the now screaming child in his arms. "This means I can have another baby!"

"Lance…" Keith's exasperated tone is paired with a fond smile. 

"Don't you Lance me. I want a big family, like mama had. We have to fill this house up with beautiful children we'll all be proud of." Lance grins down at the girl in his arms, pulling her up to kiss her tear stained cheeks. "Just don't tell the rest of them, but you will always be my favorite. Because you brought us something no one else can."

Shiro reaches out, lacing his fingers with Keith's over Lance's stomach, just below the still fussing child. "She brought us our destiny."

"You guys are a bunch of saps." 

"Love you too, Keith."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed my fic! Comments and kudos keep me going so please consider pushing that little heart button. 
> 
> You can find me on twitter @succubustykiss


End file.
